


February Words 05: Wear (Tumblr Pornlet 43)

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: February Words [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Likes to Watch, Established Relationship, February Words, Frottage, I do not consent to those under the age of majority viewing my explicit works, M/M, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pliable Stiles Stilinski, Prompt Fic, Stiles Stilinski has an ass worth watching, Werewolf Derek Hale, picture prompt, pornlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: “You fit on that spot so perfectly, Stiles. It’s like it was designed to be used by you.”





	February Words 05: Wear (Tumblr Pornlet 43)

“You fit on that spot so perfectly, Stiles. It’s like it was designed to be used by you.”

Derek shifts in his seat, one of the armchairs that matches the tiny sofa Stiles is currently frotting.

Derek had hated this furniture to start with — the backs are two low and and the color shows every stain and the legs are sharp enough that if Stiles manages to trip and kick one he gets cuts rather than just bruises on his toes.

This though, this makes it worth it.

Derek can’t remember how this started, but he’s glad it did. Even if it means no one wants to have Pack meetings in here any more because of the sex-stink, or that he’s had replace the cushions a couple of times: he’s stashed five more sets in the attic for when they’re necessary again.

Stiles groans and arches, but not too far. There is something about the shape of the sofa that makes it so he can’t without falling off. With his hands on his head he can’t get much more than a tiny rut going. The lift of his hips is either too much, so that he goes up on his elbows, or not quite low enough, with his dick rubbing along the cushion from inside his jocks, but not making contact with his belly at the same time.

He’s starting to build a sweat on his neck.

It’s perfect torture, and Derek loves the scent that it leaves: the perfect mix of frustration and lust and pleasure. He’d not have pictured Stiles as someone who liked self deprivation — and he doesn’t wholeheartedly, they’ll never be one of those couples where one doesn’t come at least once each and every time they’re together — but this seems to get them both off in a way that’s, well.

The scent alone is almost enough to get Derek over the edge, especially as Stiles is breathing out through the mouth that Derek fucked and came in only a while ago.

Derek’s cock is dripping again now. Maybe it’s time to put Stiles out of his not-misery. His elbows are starting to make marks that will mean that cushion will have to get swapped out, too.

“Ass up, lover. I wanna see your hole before I take it. I’m going to make you come so fucking hard. Should I used my fingers or my tongue or my cock?”

 

♠

_wear (v): to undergo gradual impairment, diminution, reduction, etc., from wear, use, attrition, or other causes (often followed by away, down, out, or off)._

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is from a [prompt table](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/170416154151/february-words-masterlist) on my tumblr, but also based on this [(NSFW) image](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/170532535951/february-words-05-wear).


End file.
